


La jeune fille, l'épouse et la mère.

by Ahelya



Series: Cave Canem [38]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: 1 heure 1 thème, 1692, 1769, 1849, Brother-Sister Relationships, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Family, Gen, Le Chien de garde et les bas-fonds, Où l'on parle de mariage et d'éducation des enfants, Sexism, Siblings, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Elles étaient peut-être le Chien de garde mais parfois, il y avait quelqu'un pour venir leur rappeler qu'elles n'étaient aussi que de simple femme…





	1. Claudia (Décembre 1849)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cave Canem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941441) by [Ahelya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya). 



> Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit d'écriture du Forum Francophone de fanfiction.net pour le thème « Hurler ». Le principe, on a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné. Cet OS a été réalisé en décalé de la nuit et… En une heure en quelque sorte. Enfin disons que, Claudia m'a pris une quarantaine de minutes, Polly, peut-être 30 et Anne, 20 donc si on prend chaque partie séparément… Hein… Faut que j'arrête de me chercher des excuses. Ok. Tout de suite.

Ce genre de réunion était rare. Ils préféreraient normalement des rencontres en plus petit comité, juste deux ou trois groupes, les chefs et leurs lieutenants. Il y avait aussi le choix des armes mais là encore ce genre de guerre des rues ne demandaient pas que l'ensemble des syndicats de Londres interviennent. La rencontre d'aujourd'hui, une rencontre où « nations » diverses et variées se mêlaient sans sortir les couteaux et les pistolets étaient exceptionnelle, tout comme les circonstances qui l'avait provoquée. Il y avait d'abord eu la mort du Chien de garde quelques semaines plus tôt puis il y avait eu la disparition presque complète des irlandais. Si le Chien de garde les importait peu pour le moment – son successeur finirait bien par venir les trouver – la disparition des irlandais était à discuter. Il y avait maintenant des territoires sans maître dans Londres qu'il fallait donc clamer. La question aurait pu se régler par les armes mais Londres n'avait pas besoin d'une telle guerre et noël approchait alors on avait convenu d'une réunion et maintenant, on discutait… Depuis des heures.

« Je ne sais pas qui nous a fait ce cadeau, dit soudain Don Armando Lombardi, mais j'aimerais vraiment le remercier.

-Même s'il demande sa part ? » demanda Fan.

Fan était l'un des administrateurs d'un groupe des triades. Peu de gens réussissait à prononcer son nom. On avait fini par l'appeler Fan parce qu'il était le « White paper fan » de son organisation.

Des regards se croisèrent après la question de Fan. C'était une possibilité après tout. Mais avant que qui que ce soit ne puisse vraiment donner son avis sur la question, la porte de leur salle de réunion s'ouvrit. L'un des soldats des russes se tenait là, immobile. C'était étrange. Il tomba bientôt par terre. Un homme, pas un des « kyodai » présents dehors pour les garder puisqu'il portait un habit de majordome, se tenait maintenant à sa place. Cet homme, jeune, une vingtaine d'année sans doute, fit quelques pas en avant puis se rangea sur le côté et s'inclina. Une jeune fille, qui elle aussi devant avoir dans les vingt ans, entra.

D'un pas lent, la jeune fille s'avança vers la table où s'était assis tous les chefs des bas-fonds de Londres. Elle retira sa riche pélerine de laine puis s'assit sur l'un des chaises encore libres tout en commençant à retirer ses gants. Le majordome qui l'accompagnait alla se placer derrière sa chaise. Beaucoup comprirent enfin à qui ils avaient à faire. Ils avaient déjà vu ça. La paire avait été plus vieille évidemment mais…

« Le Chien est donc une petite fille maintenant. » dit Rudy McIntosh en riant.

La petite fille l'ignora, trop occupée à retirer son élégant et simple bonnet et les épingles qui l'aidaient à tenir en place. Bonnet et épingles rejoignirent ses gants sur la table.

« Et une bien jolie petite fille… » ajouta Icelos au nom que personne n'arrivait à prononcer à part ses hommes.

Icelos s'était ensuite penché vers elle pour lui glisser quelque mot à l'oreille tandis que sa main s'avançait vers sa jupe. Une seconde plus tard, il était debout en train de crier. L'une des épingles que le nouveau Chien avait posé sur la table était maintenant plantée dans sa main.

« Messieurs, dit-elle, ignorant les cris d'Icelos. Madame… »

Elle inclina la tête en direction de la Reine Mab qui lui rendit son salut avec un sourire.

« Je suis la fille du comte Valence Phantomhive et je me nomme Claudia. »

Elle leur fit ensuite signe de poursuivre leur conversation d'un signe de la main. Ils obéirent.


	2. Pénélope (1769)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tyburn est un ancien village du Middlesex, proche de l'actuel emplacement de Marble Arch à Londres. Il est surtout célèbre pour avoir été le principal lieu des exécutions capitales des criminels anglais, entre le XIIe et la fin du XVIIIe siècle. Les exécutions en question était par pendaison donc, si on vous parle du trépied de Tyburn, on parle en fait du gibet qui s'y trouvait.  
> (source wikipedia en partie)

Catherine Watson-Wenworth ne rendait pas visite à sa sœur Pénélope Butler autant qu'elle le voulait. Le domaine des marquis de Rockingham et des comtes Phantomhive étaient proche pourtant mais Catherine avait sa maison, son mari et ses enfants. Sa sœur… Il était difficile de dire ce que sa sœur avait maintenant. Son travail ? Le petit Charles ? Le domaine des Phantomhive ?

Catherine était en train de boire un thé en compagnie de sa grand-mère Violette et de sa sœur, qui avait enfin décidé de les rejoindre sur les canapés qui se trouvaient dans le bureau du père. Non. Le bureau de Polly. Père était mort depuis longtemps. Catherine se rendait bien compte que Pénélope avait pris la suite de leur père et de leur frère Venec avec succès. Personne ne pouvait en doutait. Elle pouvait cependant arrêter de se tuer à la tâche maintenant. Les bas-fonds étaient calmes.

« Polly, peut-être le temps est-il venu de te remarier, suggéra soudain Catherine.

-Quoi ? »

Catherine grimaça à ce « quoi » un peu trop bruyant. C'était l'une des autres raisons qui l'avait poussée à parler de mariage à Polly. Sa soeur passait beaucoup de temps à travailler. Elle passait beaucoup trop de temps avec… Avec ces gens. Cela commençait à se voir. Dans ses manières et dans ses mots.

« Silas connait quelqu'un, ajouta-t-elle ensuite. Le second fils du marquis de Whitechurch. Il pourrait être un bon choix pour toi. »

Pénélope restait silencieuse, les yeux écarquillés, comme si sa sœur était en train de lui suggérer de découvrir ses épaules et de défaire son corsage avant de se mettre à danser sur la table.

« Je ne veux pas d'un nouvel époux, dit-elle au bout d'un long moment.

-Polly, contra aussitôt Catherine, je sais que tu aimais tendrement Georges mais cela fait déjà six ans qu'il est mort. De plus, tu l'as dit toi-même, les bas-fonds se tiennent tranquille. Il est temps pour toi de reprendre une vie normale. »

Une lueur glacée apparut alors dans les yeux de Polly qui se leva pour retourner s'assoir à son bureau.

« Il n'y aura pas de nouveau mariage. »

Cela semblait final. Catherine se tourna vers leur grand-mère.

« Grand-mama, dit-elle simplement.

-Je comprends tes intentions, dit Violette, mais j'ai peur que la situation ne soit pas aussi simple que tu le penses Cathy. »

Elle n'aurait donc aucune aide de ce côté. Ce n'était pas grave.

« Polly doit tout de même y réfléchir. Elle connait l'importance que peut avoir un mariage dans notre monde.

-Et je sais aussi à quel point il est anodin dans un autre. » répliqua Polly.

Catherine soupira. Le monde en question finissait souvent au trépied de Tyburn et il n'était pas question que sa sœur continue de suivre ce chemin-là. La conversation était peut-être close pour le moment mais Catherine comptait y revenir prochainement.


	3. Anne (1692)

Anne s'était longuement demandé ce que lui voulait son frère Lawrence quand elle avait reçu sa lettre. Il faut dire que son message était bien laconique. Un simple « Venez me voir quand vous serez à Londres ». Elle avait obéi. Après tout, Anne avait toujours obéi à Lawrence.

Mais quand son frère lui donna la raison de cette soudaine invitation, elle pensa pour la première fois qu'elle n'avait pas à lui obéir. Lawrence l'avait invitée chez lui pour parler de son fils Lucius et de son éducation, une éducation où d'après Lawrence, Anne n'avait pas sa place.

« Chère sœur, vous savez aussi bien que moi que c'est la seule solution. Le travail que vous donne leurs Majestés est si éprouvant pour vos nerfs. Vous me l'avez dit à plusieurs reprises. »

Anne pensa à lui répondre qu'après deux ans de ce travail, elle avait enfin réussi à trouver un équilibre entre les devoirs de la comtesse et ceux du Chien de garde.

Elle garda le silence cependant.

« Il ne faut pas non plus oublier que Lucius est en train de grandir. Un garçon a besoin d'une main ferme pour l'élever. En l'absence de père, c'est à moi, son oncle de m'en occuper. C'est donc pour cette raison que je veux que Lucius vienne vivre avec moi. »

Anne pensa à lui rappeler en hurlant qu'il ne pouvait pas faire une chose pareille. La mort lui avait déjà pris un fils. Il n'était pas question qu'elle perde le deuxième. Mais ce ne fut pas ce qu'elle dit à son frère. Non. Loin de là. Elle demanda calmement :

« Pourrais-je lui rendre visite ? »

Les domaines des Phantomhive et des Travers étaient assez éloignés. Sans compter qu'il y avait son travail…

« Je ne sais si c'est une bonne idée. On a beaucoup écrit sur les faiblesses du cœur féminin et Lucius sera un jour Chien de garde. Il faut qu'il apprenne à se montrer dur et impitoyable. »

Anne pensa à lui dire qu'elle était, elle aussi, Chien de garde et que peut-être, il n'y avait qu'un Chien qui pouvait correctement en former un autre.

Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle dit à son frère.

« Vous voulez donc me priver complètement de mon fils, Lawrence.

-Pour son bien et le vôtre, Anne. La fonction est dangereuse. Il faudra que Lucius soit fort s'il veut vivre. »

Anne ne sut pas quoi penser de tout cela alors elle garda le silence et inclina la tête mais une fois de retour au tout nouveau 333 Downing Street, elle se retira dans sa chambre et commença à écrire. Lawrence avait peut-être interdit ses visites mais il n'avait rien dit pour les lettres. D'une main un peu tremblante, elle commença à tracer quelques mots…

_A mon fils, Lucius…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1- Downing Street est la rue de Londres où se situent depuis plus de deux cents ans les résidences du Premier ministre britannique et du chancelier de l'Échiquier (ministre des finances). Je disais hier qu'il allait bien falloir un jour ou l'autre que je donne une adresse à la résidence londonienne des Phantomhive. Léo Poldine a aussitôt suggéré 221A Downing Street. La conversation a continué sur les numéro possibles : 666, 667 (juste à côté de l'Enfer, c'est pas mal), 331, 5… Jusqu'à ce qu'Oceanna propose 333 (parce que c'est peut-être plus lisible sur le côté de mi-chemin menant à l'Enfer…)
> 
> 2- Cette dernière partie est plus ou moins le lancement d'un autre projet que j'ai sur Anne et qui serait donc sur les lettres qu'elle a écrite à son fils pendant qu'elle était chien de garde. Ça fera sans doute une série que j'appellerai « Lettre à mon fils » (Un peu comme le journal d'Edith si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…)


End file.
